Y pues eso
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Lo peor que me podía pasar era terminar con el autoestima bajo metros de tierra. Lo mejor, pues tener un amigo. -ua.
1. i

Err. Qué digo. Lo mío no son las historias largas, pero la carne es débil.**  
**

* * *

**Primer año.**

**Capítulo i:**

(**&**)**Once upon a time when we went stars in the sky. **

Me gusta el ramen.

No sé por dónde comenzar, pero definitivamente me gusta el ramen. Me gusta la comida en general. Y por principio, me gusta Haruno Sakura. Es algo instintivo y natural, nada premeditado, porque según todos y un estúpido test, si vamos al caso, soy impulsivo y no hay nada que hacer.

Así que si alguien me pide que me tranquilice, tendrá que esforzarse mucho porque no suelo escuchar. Es algo que con los años he controlado gracias a muchos golpes cortesía de Sakura Haruno y unas cuentas palizas de un montón de bastardos. Así que… ya pueden imaginarse perfectamente como era de crío. Y los mofletes, no se olviden de mis mofletes, importantísimo.

Al caso.

Recuerdo que lo vi, con ese aire de depresivo que no podía con ello pero que sin embargo, por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo, me parecía vagamente atractivo (no me culpen, era un niñito enamoradizo).

Nunca se lo dije, sólo lo miré con la boca abierta, los ojos de platos y brillantes, y un dedo entre mis dientes, intentando alcanzar a mirarlo bien, porque se encontraba al otro lado del campo, en medio de otros dos niños igual de desgarbados y flacuchentos que nosotros en esa época. Me pisaron unos chicos de grado superior y al final me rendí y sonríe enérgico cuando el abuelito pasó a dar su discurso.

"Queridos niños, bienvenidos a La Hoja. Deseo que su estadía aquí quede grabado en sus corazones y que sus mentes se fortalezcan a medida que escalan los años. Para los antiguos, no hay nada más que desearles que continúen subiendo."

En ese momento no entendí mucho. En realidad, las palabras no son lo mío. Pero lo sentí y no sé si era la escuela, la muchedumbre exultante a mí alrededor o aquel niño precioso, pero sentí como si fuegos artificiales se hubieran desplegado a través de mis venas y cuando menos me di cuenta, había saltado, gritando y sacudiendo mis puños en el aire. No cabía de la felicidad. A causa de mi _showcito_, se hizo un silencio sepulcral que a la final terminó callándome.

No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Nosotros éramos así: impolutos y cálidos. Ese fue el tiempo en que no estábamos pudriéndonos de dolor y odio. Ese fue el momento en que se sentía que el mundo era un lugar muy bonito.

(**&**)**The gorgeous but sad child.**

Él fue el primero. No es sorprendente considerando ese porte que se mandaba, como si tuviera un palo en el culo. Con la barbilla ligeramente alzada y los ojos mirando a nadie, agregándole el hecho de que era precioso hasta la médula. Resaltaba mucho, algo curioso considerando que Sasuke odia la atención (aunque por dentro yo sé que le sube el ego, con lo arrogante qué es…) Quise conocerlo, más que para babearlo, quería ser su amigo.

No sé porque decidí que fuera él, supongo que tengo un don para detectar a los solitarios. Ahora me causa risa, pero en ese tiempo no. Así que me lo tomé muy en serio: ser amigo del niño precioso. Y si tenía suerte, ser su mejor amigo, porque siempre había querido uno.

Nos dividieron por grupos. De primero a séptimo. Los niños desgarbados y flacuchos éramos los de primero, evidentemente. Nada comparado con las jirafas de séptimo y sexto. Las instalaciones eran espaciosas, con techos altos y pasadizos brillantes, supongo yo que acababan de trapearlos. Siempre quise deslizarme por esos pisos, que se asemejaban más a los espejos por los limpios que estaban, así que lo hice y me llevé unos cuantos gritos de la aseadora.

Ay. Casi me perdí pero llegué al aula en medio de un montón de críos y niñas estiradas. Es raro, recordar esa época donde las niñitas inspiraban en mí lo que un coliflor en mi comida: completa indiferencia y repulsión. Bueno, quizás, asco no, pero sí algo de repudio. Y me entenderían perfectamente si conocieran a Yamanaka Ino en esa época (y en las siguientes), claro que me entenderían.

Había otros casos distintos, como Sakura. Pero de ella hablaré después porque me pongo en plan poético y termino volviendo esto como ahumn, preciosa, febjer, mfenererejrbjjwerbwbffvhdfh dhbdbbdj. O algo así, es que de verdad, las palabras se me van cada vez que intento definir a Sakura Haruno en algo que no sea _musa_y derrame de babas mentales.

Pero yo estaba hablando del teme.

A mi la emoción se me desinfló un poco cuando vi que todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados por grupitos. No debía de serme sorpresa que algunos de ellos ya se conocían de antes, pero bueno, era un ingenuo. Y nadie quería sentarse con el alborotador. Qué tristeza. Así que no me quedó de otra que sentarme arriba, en uno de los puestos desocupados.

Oh y olvidé mencionar que al otro lado estaba el niño precioso vagamente atractivo para mí. La idea de no ser el único tonto sin amigos me reconfortó como ramen recién hecho. Esto me animó en parte, pues chico solitario más chico solitario es igual a dos chicos-solitarios-ya-no-tan-solitarios. La verdad es que la idea no era tan rebuscada.

Sin embargo él no pensaba lo mismo. Debí suponerlo, con esa cara de uva pasa que se mandaba, digo, no es bueno que un niño de once años se mande esa cara. No es saludable. Ino años después diría que eso hacía salir arrugas. Pero las sonrisas eternas también, así que Sasuke y yo íbamos a terminar igual, solo que por diferentes motivos.

—Hey, ¿tienes un bolígrafo de sobra? —pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa. Y en parte era verdad: no traía ni un puto lapicero.

Él no me respondió pero lo vi esconder más su mirada tras sus manos cruzadas. Me recordaba a Mr Burns de los Simpson. No pude quedarme callado, cómo no.

—Oye ¿seguro que tienes once años?  
— ¿tengo cara de querer hablar contigo? —musitó con ligero sarcasmo. Auch. Eso me dolió, un poco. Sasuke era un bastardito y con el paso de los años su humor ácido empeoraría.

Qué deberían darme un premio nobel por aguantarme a esta clase de gente, digo yo. Pero bueno, no es cómo si yo fuera la persona más agradable para tener de compañía. O eso es lo que Sakura me ha repetido toda la vida. Yo sigo pensando que tanto libro le ha atrofiado la cabeza. Un poco.

Eh, como decía…

—Tienes cara de haberte tragado una comida dañada —fui sincero. Siempre me he jactado de eso. Si algo que me gusta de la gente es la honestidad, por más dura que sea. En mi caso, no es que desee serlo, es que no puedo evitarlo. Soy un bocazas—. Por cierto, soy Uzumaki Naruto.  
—Hn, Uzumaki, lo cierto es que me importa un rábano que no tengas con qué escribir.  
—Tienes unos ojos bonitos.  
— ¿Qué?

Sinceramente no le prestaba atención. Si hay algo que he aprendido de mi amistad con Sasuke, es que la mitad de lo que dice es producto de su misantropía y realmente no es cómo si eso funcionara conmigo. Soy persistente hasta el hígado. Lo malo es que soy un maldito bocazas, ¿ya lo había dicho, cierto? Bueno, lo sigo repitiendo: soy un maldito bocazas. Sigo pensando que Sasuke me recordaba vagamente a una niña, con esos ojos grandes y esos rasgos ligeramente femeninos.

No es mi culpa, que siempre he sido un débil en cuestiones de belleza. Me gusta mirar cosas bellas. Es cómo un fetiche. Y de crío, bueno, era algo inevitable. Ahora al menos lo puedo disimular, porque ¿saben? No es bueno quedarse con la boca abierta mirando a alguien. Es perturbador, parafraseando a Sakura. Pero yo era un tonto enamorado y con demasiada energía como para ponerme a pensar si mis acciones eran las adecuadas. Luego de haber abierto la boca, un ligero sonrojo me cubrió las mejillas pero sin importarme cuan odioso pareciera el niño precioso, decidí sentarme a su lado.

Su cara fue de completa poesía. Puedo asegurar que estaba convencido de que lo iba a dejar en paz. Cómo si eso fuera posible. ¡Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rinde! Luego batió sus pestañas con fastidio.

—Qué idiota.  
— ¡Estoy siendo agradable, cosa que usted, niñito-me-creo-de-sesenta-años no hace!  
—Hn.  
Para mí fue como si se hubiera rendido.

—Por cierto… ¿tienes un bolígrafo de sobra?

Sasuke gruñó fastidiado.  
Sí, aquellos días fueron grandiosos.

(**&**)


	2. ii

Continuaré esto cuando termine otras cosas. Gracias.

* * *

(**&**) **The selfish muse.**

Divisé a Sakura ese mismo día.

Fue casualida-No, estoy seguro que no. En ese momento no lo supe, pero ahora estoy convencido de que había calculado la posición exacta para poder mirar a Sasuke en toda su belleza andrógina. Debo decir que ese chico es más salado que el mar muerto, miren que tener tantos admiradores cuando ni siquiera soporta su reflejo… En fin, no es como si yo pudiera opinar mucho: yo mismo era uno. La diferencia, bueno, es que yo no iba por ahí gritando _¡Sasuke-kuuun!_

Pero sí _¡Sakura-chaaan!_

Yo no sirvo para esto. Me distraigo mucho del objetivo principal y termino volviendo esto un desastre. Soy un apestoso narrador, ¿verdad que si? Bueno, esto debió de hacerlo Sakura, ya que es una sabelotodo en todo su esplendor. No sé como hace para acordarse de todo y seguir viviendo para contarlo. Si yo apenas me acuerdo la tabla del dos y eso que a medias. ¿Saben una cosa? Es un fastidio vivir rodeado de geniecitos. Casi la mayoría del día vivo con la autoestima en viaje al centro de la tierra y la otra parte mantengo desenterrándola.

¿Dónde habían quedado los niños tontos con crayones en la boca? ¿Dónde estaban escondidos? Qué lío había hecho el calentamiento global con la gente, en serio.

Antes de que yo pudiera fijarme que Sakura tenía el cabello rosa pastel, ella había girado su cabeza en dirección a nosotros. Quiero decir, en dirección a Sasuke. No pude ni aspirar a pillarlo, porque era un niñito optimista y terriblemente ingenuo. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensar mucho. Ella tenía los ojos gigantes y verdísimos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes. Eran tan absorbentes que no pude fijarme en la frivolidad de su brillo. Nunca había visto una cara tan bonita. Corrección: nunca había visto una niña tan bonita. Ese extraño fetiche que tenía pareció activarse y me quedé como pendejo mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertísimos.

¿No les recuerda algo? Espero que se acuerden porque cansa alargar esto. Ella, al igual que yo, miraba a Sasuke como si fuera el mismísimo Buda en carne y hueso, solo que con más clase, de eso hay que darle crédito. Recordar esto me produce ligera vergüenza porque era un niño muy ciego, y todavía lo soy, pero al menos ya puedo comprender las indirectas de la gente. Pero tienen que saber que mi contacto con las personas era casi nulo y por eso no lo pillaba. Me puse a levantar la mano, saludándola enérgicamente con la sonrisa grande y blanca, con el corazón a la vista, joven y palpitante.

Ella al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, me lanzó una mirada fatal mientras nos daba la espalda. La mano se me congeló junto con mi sonrisa por un momento y un extraño frío me recorrió los intestinos que asocié a la falta de ramen. Aquello fue momentáneo, pues de inmediato giré mi cabeza a Sasuke y me puse a charlotear emocionadísimo.

—Oe, ¿viste como nos miró? ¡debe ser la niña más bonita en el mundo! —le susurré exultante. Sasuke me dedicó una mirada de incredulidad que nunca se me va a olvidar.  
—Eres idiota de nacimiento, es la única explicación.  
— ¡hey, no insultes a la gente sin ningún motivo que no es agradable!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y volvió a esconderse tras sus manos. La sutileza no era la suyo. Ni lo mío, sinceramente, pero al menos no voy por la vida tratando a la gente como si fuera menos que basura.

De todas formas, ese día Sakura Haruno se convirtió en mi amor platónico para toda la eternidad.

Ay, que poético soy.

(**&**) **when you try your best.**

El resto del día la pasé intentando hacer decir a Sasuke algo que no fuera un insulto despectivo o un silencio antipático. Para mí era un reto, pero yo sabía que al final daría resultado. Debí de haberme rendido, debí de conseguir otro amigo menos antisocial, alguien como Chouji, sí, seguro que la pasaríamos todo el día comiendo y haciendo nada. Pero esta ilusionadísimo con la idea de estar teniendo un amigo y si me hubiera rendido, bueno, había dejado de ser yo.

Sasuke parecía completamente fastidiado con mi compañía y mis comentarios de todo lo que veía. Caminaba ignorándome pero yo sé que me prestaba atención porque entornaba los ojos a cada rato. Por mi parte intentaba no perderlo de vista, porque a cada momento me paraba como idiota a observar cuanta cosa que se me atravesaba en el camino que nunca había visto antes o que me parecía curioso. Aquellos días fueron geniales, además de que Sasuke había barrido el reto de cuantas pestañas puedes quitarte a punta de tanto batirlas con hastío.

De tanto parlotear, ni me fijé que habíamos entrado al baño de niños sino es que me tropiezo con su espalda.

— ¿Es qué me vas a bajar la cremallera, Uzumaki? —murmuró molesto pero burlón.  
Menos mal estaba de espaldas o sino hubiera notado como mi cara pasaba a ser la viva imagen de un tomate.  
— ¡Claro que no, idiota!

Inmediatamente me hice a un lado y me recosté en la puerta del baño de enseguida. Tras unos minutos, escuché la cisterna y luego miré como él se dirigía al lavamanos. Después de asearse, se recostó allí y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —su tono de voz era completamente distinto al que usaba normalmente. Ahí sólo había curiosidad y algo de incomprensión.  
—Porque quiero ser tu amigo —respondí de inmediato, hundiéndome de hombros—. Y bueno, no te ofendas, pero no tienes ni uno y yo tampoco… aunque no es como si fuera raro ya que siempre he estado solo y no conozco a nadie. —bocazas. B-o-c-a-z-a-s. Me callé de inmediato cuando supe que había dicho más de lo que quería.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, parecía como si estuviera sopesando algo. Al final suspiró levemente.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —vaya y había sonado hasta cordial.  
—Eso ya lo sabía, ya sabes, cuando llamaron a lista te nombraron.

Genial, Naruto Uzumaki, acababas de decir una gran tontería. O quizás no tanto, pero considerando la intención que tenía él, debí de haber asentido o quedarme callado. Pero yo no pillo las cosas de inmediato, así qué estaba justificado.

Sasuke colocó los ojos en blanco.  
Ya sabía que esa amabilidad no iba a durar mucho.

(**&**)

No piensen raro.

Sasuke y yo no íbamos por ahí cogidos de las manos ni mucho menos nos reíamos tontamente. Ay, me conviene que esto no lea Sakura ni Ino porque me hacen papilla. Y eso que no me estoy refiriendo a ellas pero ya saben como son las mujeres de neuróticas y exageradas. En tal caso, mi relación con él no mejoró demasiado que digamos, pero al menos ya no se mostraba tan odioso. ¡Incluso me dejó sacar de su comida! Todos saben que en vez de estomago tengo un pozo, así que es bueno saber que tu único y antisocial y antipático y arrogante amigo te comparta un poco.

Como era Sasuke, eso fue como si me hubiera prestado los calzoncillos. Así que le pude dar una carita feliz en cuestión de empatía. No literalmente o me hubiera dejado unos cuantos cardenales. No hay que abusar, con esta clase de gente hay que ir paso de tortuga. Eso sí, yo no tenía ni un mísero plan, porque yo no iba en conquista. Sólo era yo y esperaba en lo profundo que mi único amigo no me mandara al cuerno. Me esforzaba, porque si hay algo que sé es que el trabajo duro rinde frutos; también cuidar lo que se tiene, importantísimo. Si no funciona pese a lo mucho que has sangrado y sudado, bueno pues lo puedes mandar al carajo.

Yo nunca lo hago pero es porque tengo una vena masoquista que parece un ente con vida y la mayoría de las veces termina causando estragos. Les aconsejo que no dejen habitar una en su cuerpo, porque es peor que los piojos. Joder, que sueno como un cura. Ya, ya, me distraigo mucho, ya lo sé.

Al final del día creo que terminé agradándole.

Un poco sí.  
No hay que abusar, eh.

(**&**) **the first time when she broke my heart.**

A mis tiernos once añitos las cosas iban bien.

No podía quejarme. Tenía un amigo, algo oscuro y chulo, pero amigo al fin y al cabo. Tenía ramen tres veces al día ¡tres veces! Un amor platónico que me odiaba y un montón de críos llenando el vacío que tenía sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuentan, porque ni siquiera les agradaba pero bueno, nada es perfecto.

_Nada. _Y yo que estaba acostumbrado a tener nada, bueno, era como si me hubiera ganado la lotería. Así que esa primera semana estaba más optimista y alborotador de lo usual y ya me habían enviado a detención solo porque había eructado en clase. ¡Pero si eso es inevitable! No sé si ellos eran de acero o qué, pero ya los vería cuando tuvieran diarrea.

En tal caso, como estaba tan, pero tan feliz como nunca había estado en mis tiernos once añitos, pues así estaba de enamorado y cursi. Así que me la pasaba murmurandoSakura-chan con la sonrisa boba y los ojos en el techo donde una araña se comía un insecto y que yo pensé que era de lo más tierno como la araña enrollaba a esa pobre criaturita de Dios. ¿Se imaginan lo tonto que estaba?

Sasuke no me aguantaba y yo no podía culparlo: de crío tenía la energía de mil bombas atómicas. Vale quizás exagero pero ustedes entienden mi punto. Ni siquiera Sasuke con su lengua viperina y sus puños bien acertados podían desinflarme, en realidad, lo que hacían eran exultarme más y terminábamos gritándonos.

Qué lindo era el tiempo en que Sasuke gritaba. Casi parecía un niñito normal.

Así que luego de tantas miradas fatales por parte de Haruno Sakura, decidí ser más explicito con mi amor. Sabía lo básico de las niñas: flores, chocolates, cenas a luz de la luna llena entre otras cosas. Pero como yo no tenía mucho dinero que digamos (el abuelito apenas me pasaba para los dulces en las tardes) decidí ser más practico y le llevé flores que recogí en el camino desde mi pequeño apartamento a La Hoja.

¡Incluso me lavé el cabello! Olía a pura tarde primaveral o eso decía el empaque. Sasuke decía que era un imbécil que necesitaba unas gafas urgentemente. Quiero pensar que no se refería al físico de Sakura (que de cría era tan mona) sino a la actitud que tenía conmigo. Pero yo no le puse cuidado porque a ver, no es como si Sasuke tuviera mucho contacto con las niñas (y con la gente en general) y porque era un amargado petulante. Así que le dije que era un total ignorante, que las flores eran de lo más romántico. Claro, fruncir el ceño y rascarme la nuca mientras lo decía no daba el efecto deseado. Terminó ignorándome y regalándome su clásica mirada de eresuncompletoestúpido.

Así que me armé de valor y la busqué por todo la condenada escuela que grande y espaciosa sí era. Pero al final le cogí el rastro y cuando iba a girar por donde ella había cogido, me detuve abruptamente al verla arrodillada sobre el jardín de La Hoja. Traía un vestido negro con unas sandalias verdes; lo más de bonita que se veía y hasta ahí todo iba a bien. Entonces la vi arrancar las flores y las plantas con furia y desesperación y _qué cosa más rara._

En serio, esa fue la primera cosa extraña con la que me topé. De verdad, ¿qué niña de once años en su sano juicio destruye un jardín con tanta pasión? Y además ¿no se supone que a las niñas les gustan las flores y esas cosas? No pillaba la intención detrás de sus acciones pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba jodido. Las flores en mis manos cayeron al piso y toda la energía se me esfumó.

Piénsenlo así. Es cómo ofrecerle carne a un vegetariano, ¿lo pillan? Bueno, así era exactamente solo que más insólito. Luego la vi limpiarse las manos con mucha detalles y sacudirse las rodillas y el vestido con demasiada paciencia. Pareciera como si hubiera cometido un crimen y trataba de no dejar ninguna pista posible.

Haruno Sakura daba profundo y condenado _miedo._

Ay, pero es que era _tan _bonita.

(**&**)


	3. iii

**Capítulo iii: **

(**&**)**we were growing up with so much hatred.**

En la primera semana de estudio no faltaron las presentaciones.

En serio, ¿pero por qué los maestros tenían que seguir tanto el protocolo? Si para eso ya estaba la lista, para que supieran nuestros nombres y creo que eso es más que suficiente. ¿Es qué no piensan que una mala presentación te puede arruinar la infancia? Sí, lo digo porque me pasó. Yo no sé qué estaba pensando al gritar "¡… Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta Haruno Sakura y los pantalones naranjas!".

Todo el salón se quedó en completo silencio y luego el chillido furioso de Sakura-chan le abrió paso a las burlas de mis queridísimos compañeros. La enorme sonrisa se me congeló y lentamente me senté en el puesto preguntándome que había dicho que había resultado ser tan estúpido.

—En tu cabeza no existe el término sutileza, Naruto. —escuché a Sasuke murmurar a mi lado. Yo fruncí el ceño molesto: lo que más me faltaba era que ese tonto me ofendiera.  
—¿Sí? Bueno, al menos no me hago el chulito. —farfullé soltando el aire ruidosamente. Sasuke entornó los ojos y- en serio, que un día de estos terminará visco.

En fin, recuerdo especialmente algunas presentaciones, quizás porque desde niños ya tenían marcado su carácter, también porque fueron los que más me llamaron la atención y porque mi memoria es un asco, literalmente.

Chouji, bueno, un alma de Dios. Se había parado de su asiento, con sus ojos entrecerrados, su cabello erizado y las _piruletas_en las mejillas. Me recordó vagamente a un cachorrito. Murmuró un "mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji y espero que todos nos llevemos bien". Ah, sí, mucho mejor que mi ruidosa presentación, pero es que ni lo pensé, eso hay que decirlo.

En realidad, yo no pensaba mucho pero no es cómo si tuviera que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, mi presentación fue cierta. No soy lo suficientemente iluso cómo para hacerme el interesante, no cómo el teme. Como sea.

Al llegar el turno de Sasuke, éste sólo miró a todos como si fueran cucarachas y murmuró un "realmente no les importa que me gusta y qué no". Las niñas suspiraron enamoradas (¿EN SERIO? ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TENÍAN EN LA CABEZA? ¿ASERRÍN?) Y yo lo remedé cuando se sentó. Sobra decir que me pegó un puño en las costillas.

Sakura-chan fue más refinada y delicada, cómo no. Se levantó con seguridad de su asiento y le sonrió a Iruka-sensei. Comenzó diciendo que se llamaba Haruno Sakura, que tenía once años y tres meses, qué se sabía todo la historia de La Hoja y no menos importante, dejó al aire el "…y me gusta" señalando discretamente a Sasuke con la mirada. Yo suspiré como un reverendo tonto bajo los efectos de Cupido. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes y en mi mente esa mirada iba para mí. Y- ¿qué? No me pueden culpar de ser un tontorrón enamoradizo.

Shikamaru fue un caso. No se levantó y apenas movió los labios. No le entendí mucho pues estaba en el último puesto, pero sí que me llegó la reprendida de Ino. Rayos, qué chillona era. Pero el mejor fue Kiba, quién me cayó bien de inmediato pues le jaló las greñas a Ino para que se callara. Después la pelea que se armó ya que Ino le pellizcó en el brazo y en respuesta al ataque a su amo, Akamaru (el perro más genial en el planeta) la mordió en la mano. Ino gritó y después Sakura le había pegado a Kiba porque le gusta lo sado y porque las mujeres se unen para estas cosas; y entonces se armó el despelote.

A Iruka-sensei le quería dar un infarto y se iba a quedar afónico, de eso no había duda. Yo estaba subido en la mesa apoyando a Kiba y las niñas se habían transformado en una sola masa hambrienta de dolor. Por ahí saltaban lazos y zapatos y mis demás compañeros terminaron golpeados sin haber hecho nada, porque como ya les dije, las mujeres en todas sus etapas están chifladas.

Sasuke se salvó porque era el adonis del salón y por el aire de depresivo que se mandaba; y cualquier niño con dos dedos en la frente no se metería con él. Al final lo más golpeados fueron Kiba y yo, pues las niñas habían aprovechado la oportunidad de demostrarme cuanto me odiaban por estar cerca de Sasuke –y por ser un perdedor, citando a la _queridísima_ Ino-. _El abuelito_, del cual su nombre nunca me acuerdo, no cabía de su estupor.

— ¿Me está diciendo Iruka que la señorita Yamanaka empezó la pelea? —preguntó sorprendido _El abuelito_bajó esas espesas y canosas cejas que le cubrían la frente.

Ino estaba a punto de mandarse a llorar, pero yo todavía no entendía si de vergüenza o si por pura actuación. En fin, que yo no lo creía nadita. Kiba tenía arañazos en el cuello y no paraba de mirar mal a Ino. Akamaru gimoteaba. Chouji miraba sus pies. Shikamaru se sobaba el brazo murmurando algo entre dientes. Sakura-chan me enviaba al inframundo con sus ojos. Yo seguía refunfuñando y las demás niñas lloraban en silencio.

Ikura-sensei estaba enojadísimo y sobre todo avergonzado por no haber contralado a un montón de críos.

—Está en lo correcto, _Sandaime_.

Esa misma cosa. Siempre se me olvida(ba) pero con razón, porque es de lo más pomposo. El abuelito suspiró cansado y pensé que iba a soltar uno de esos discursos que te hacen revolver los intestinos por la culpa, pero al final atinó solo a fruncir el ceño y mirar a Ino inquisitivamente. Ya estaba, Ino se iba a morir ahí mismo.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, Sarutobi-san! ¡Es qué Kiba es un tonto abusivo y bestia, y me jalo el cabello y casi me sale sangre! ¿ve? Me duele mucho la cabeza, tendré que ir al médico y-

Kiba quería matarla ahí mismo. Yo le iba a ayudar, pero Sakura-chan probablemente nos mandaría al hospital de por vida.

—De cualquier manera esa no es la manera de actuar de una señorita, mucho menos de una de once años. Lavará los platos en la cocina por tres días y si se vuelve a repetir su inaceptable conducta, citaré a sus padres.

Por un momento los ojos azulinos de Ino se quedaron fijos y congelados. Había algo de rencor en ellos que me hizo sentir pegajoso y extraño, pero la dicha no dejó que lo notara por más tiempo. Mientras tanto Kiba y yo hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por no largarnos a reír. Ino se lo merecía, por loca, mentirosa y dramática.

—No se rían mucho, que el castigo es el mismo para ustedes. Señorito Inuzuka, bajo ningún motivo se debe levantar la mano contra una mujer. Hay otras mejores maneras de solucionar conflictos con las damas. —Kiba torció el gesto pero no fue capaz de mirar al_abuelito_— Y tú Naruto, también es inaceptable que promuevas la violencia y menos contra una señorita.

Ah no, eso si que no.

— ¡PERO NO ES JUSTO! ¡Ino es una salvaje! ¡todas son unas salvajes! ¿Qué quiere, que nos dejemos golpear? –grité sin pararme a pensar en nada.  
—Naruto, ten más respeto, ¡es el Sandaime! —Iruka-sensei me reprendió furioso. La exaltación se me bajó lentamente y al final me fijé que todos me miraban como si estuviera completamente loco.  
—Naruto, no existe excusa para golpear a una dama. —fue lo único que dijo el_sandanoséqué_antes de despacharnos.

Kiba salió rozando hombros con Ino, a la qué nunca se me va a olvidar la sonrisa odiosa que le dedicó a mi amigo. Akamaru gruñó y Kiba sólo atinó a patear inútilmente el suelo.

(**&**) (**Nobody can't understand us. We are two faces of the same coin.**)

Sasuke no se había movido de su puesto para cuando entramos al salón, pero honestamente no estaba en el planeta tierra, sino en el penúltimo piso de la elevación.

— ¡Hey, teme! ¿Te abdujeron los alienígenas o qué?  
—Cállate, imbécil.  
—Ay, y yo que pensé que me ibas a consolar por la injusticia que cometieron conmigo. ¡Tres días lavando platos! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡sí yo soy un alma de Dios!  
—Me parece genial, son tres días que no tendré que aguantarte.  
—Tsk, tsk, empatía, Sasuke, empatía, es lo que te falta a ti, un poco de endorfina en ese cerebro apático. —le golpeé la cabeza con mi dedo índice. Mala elección: terminé con el abdomen adolorido. Joder, qué pegaba duro— Oe, por cierto, ¿me invitarás a tu casa para familiarizarm-

Me detuve lentamente, algo en él había cambiado. No sé puede describir con las palabras, solo se puede sentir. Algo en su aura se había vuelto repentinamente seria, o al menos, más de lo usual, eso hay que decirlo. Luego como si un cuchillo hubiera cortado la tensión en el aire, Sasuke entornó los ojos.  
Respiré aliviado: ese era el engreído al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Estás bromeando o tienes algún retardo mental, definitivamente. Escúchame bien: nunca-pisarás-un-pie-en-mi-casa. Nunca.  
— ¿Cuánto quieres perder, eh? Porque me haría bien algo de dinero..

Sasuke se levantó y me pisó el pie fuertemente.

—_Nunca._  
— ¡AUSH, qué sí, joder, ay, mi ded-_Teme,_espérame, tengo algo que contarte! ¡estúpida mochila ¿quién la amarró al asiento?! ¡OYE QUÉ ME ESPERES!

(**&**)

Sasuke paró en seco y cerró los ojos.

—Deja de perseguirme, Uzumaki. —masculló irritado.

Yo salí de unos arbustos, quitándome unas hojas que se me habían pegado a la ropa.

— ¡No te estoy persiguiendo! —repliqué orgullosamente. Sasuke se acarició el tabique de la nariz. Parecía estar extrayendo paciencia de la bolsa de donde sacaba su estirada personalidad.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué te mueves por los arbustos como un jodido acosador?  
—Porque me gusta la naturaleza, el olor de las rosas y las espinas en mi…culo.  
—…Tienes un problema, Uzumaki.  
— ¡Bueno, al menos no me quedaré visco de tanto rodar los ojos!

Podría seguir, pero si vamos al caso, después de eso Sasuke sólo musitó monosílabos irritados.

El camino hasta su casa era un trayecto largo.

(**&**)

* * *

Muchísimas gracias, en serio, sus comentarios y su apoyo son importantes para mí.

Por cierto, sé que les extrañará la conducta fangirl de Naruto para con Sasuke, pero como él mismo dijo: es su único amigo y hará hasta lo imposible para conservarlo. Quiero creer que en el fondo Naruto sabe que Sasuke no es tan odioso y que como él, sólo necesita a un amigo. Además, de que obviamente, aquí no está rivalizando con Sasuke, o al menos, _no todavía._

Y no, tampoco estoy haciendo bashing contra Ino, no me malinterpreten, yo_ adoro_ a Ino, es sólo la manera en cómo la ve Naruto.


End file.
